Kelshaar - The life of troll rogue
by Kleevina
Summary: Laura has promised her father Kelshaar to write his life story down, but she have to manage political matters and her own family buisness. She wants to travel to him, but his illness is very infectious and she have to think in the safety of her unborn baby. She hasn t only feared that the conflicts between Horde and Alliance will escalate, but she fears that her father will die.
1. Prologue - Dire Straits

**Important Information!**

**(June 27th, 2014)**

**I have written a complete new prologue for this fanfiction and I hope it isn´t a problem for you. **

My English isn´t perfect and I hope it isn´t a problem for you, too. But I want to be better and I read regularly to find mistakes.

**Caution!  
**

The characters in this story would like to use strong language, but the erotic and violent parts will only hint.

* * *

**Laura**

"Why are you here, in my bed?! Get you gone!"

"Oh, please Laura, let me remain with you for a while." Zul´jin has already begged me.

"No way! You have got your own bed! Only you have made me pregnant, it doesn´t mean we will sleep in the same bed!"

"But I only want to cuddle up to you." He lamented.

"GET OUT!" I has already yelled, hysterically.

Slowly but surely this troll gets on my nerves. Why have I allowed him to impregnate me, again? Maybe I haven´t refused him, because I felt very alone and then he kept me company in this time. I have to admit that he is able to fuck very well even though he is already very old. But I don´t love him. For weeks I am very overtired by reason of my pregnancy and he should lets me in rest. I would like to decollate this Quar´uul, because he is at fault that Zul´jin want to be near me, but sadly Quar´uul is also the father of my son Tor´aar. He has never accepted I didn´t want to divorce Zul´jin, because my marriage with him is very important in order that the Horde has got the Amani as confederates. But this dumb troll has never understood this reason.

General all guys, who will be very greedy, bother me so much. For this reason I let kill my last lover, because I had given this damn cadger high titles, an own stately home and much gold, but these things weren´t enough for him.

At the moment it hurts me very much I am not allowed to visit father, because his illness is very infectious. I want to travel to him, but I have to think in safeness for my unborn baby and our kingdom. We have been in hard times, which every society break out in anarchy, because many people want to get the absolute might. Even the Pandaren give me hard times. Now it seems I am losing the control, because I have to manage a lot of political things.

"Mother, please, don´t travel in this childbearing period." My oldest son warned me.

"I understand your worry very well, but I have to do it, because I have to think in the future of our kingdom, and one day you will be my successor."

"At least let me come with you." Tor´aar said.

"Travel?! NO WAY! This lazy Anduin Wrynn should move his ass to here!" Zul´jin yelled very loudly.

"Do you remember in last meeting with the king of human, of Alliance? You have threatened him with the damage of Stormwind."

"But you had said yourself you hate the people of Alliance so much!"

"Yes, I had. I hate them for their evil acts against unblameable people of the Horde!"

"But you grant asylum this damn mage in our kingdom!"

"I am indebted to her!"

"No, you aren´t! You owe her crap!"

"She helped my mother in times of need!"

"But now the Amani are already strong enough to destroy the whole Alliance!"

Then this situation has become too heavy for me and I only want to be alone. What should I do? I have got the feeling that nobody takes me seriously and I am losing the control about everything. My situation is very terrible, because I have angered Thrall and Vol´jin so much with my decisions. At the moment my youngest daughter has got a difficult phase and because of it t´she wants to get my whole attention. But I have promised father I will write his story of his life down for the future, but I haven´t succeeded to write a summery, yet.

In my mind are a list of things, which I haven´t done, yet, and another list with things, which I have to still do. These lists will collide in my head. Sometimes I believe I don´t get enough air to breath, because everything clamp my whole body very hardly. Now I am feeling my heart, which is jumping so fast. Everybody comes to me and want to have something by me.

"Mom, mom, mom!" I am hearing suddenly.

"PLEASE, SHUT UP!" I yelled at Zulana.

Suddenly I was horror-stricken about my behavior, because she is crying because of me. Thankfully Isuree was coming into the room and went to her. She hugged Zulana and consoled her very caringly. Then I felt very bad. I went to my daughter, hugged her and at least I was able to appease her.

"I´m sorry, I didn´t want to yell at you." I said her with tears in my eyes.

I am feeling my power is leaving me. Everything seems to break down over me and I believe I am feeling very weak. Indeed I am happy about my pregnancy, but now I am feeling it´s very stressful at my age. At the moment I would like to wear only a chemise, because the temperature outside is so hot and for this reason it I am sweating so much in my royal clothes. My swollen hands and feet are hurting a little. If I move too jerky, I get this heavy pain as though my baby impact against my pelvic bone.

"Please, Laura, don´t work so much! You need a lot of rest." My stepmother appealed.

"But…"

"NO! I already take care of Zulana and Tor´aar is also able to manage the political matters. One day he will be king and have to manage this kingdom without you." She said me.

Then I didn´t do opposition. All day I rested. Indeed Zul´jin gets on my nerves, he is also very tender for me.

"At the moment every work is too hard for me. But what should I do?"

"Please, relax, because soon you need your whole power for the birth." Zul´jin said with a lot of worry.

He took his whole time to give me his whole attention. It is a very beautiful feeling when he place his hands very tenderly on my big stomach to feel moves of our baby.

"First we weren´t able to stand to us each other, but now we are very happy about our baby."

"I have to admit I sickened at the image to marry a half-caste like you, but now your present is very enjoyable for me." He said truly.

Soon I hope my father will get better and his temperature will be down. My sisters and brothers are taking care of him very well. But I think some of them only want his death, because they want to get his money. This damn cadger! Now I would like to behead them, because I want to show them that father´s survival is very important for me. These people have only cadged. But nobody of them has never asking me for money, but only my brother Sen´saar and stepbrother Aloree, but both have ever paid their money back.

Oh, father, I need you so much. I want to remain with you. Please, don´t die. Not yet! Else this is my end and then I will not able to realize my promise for you.


	2. Chapter 1 - Anna

**March 15****th****, ****3021 (12.733)**

Today it´s my birthday and now I am sixteen years old, but I´m not happy, because all my relatives and father´s friends are on my birthday celebration and for this reason I would like to go away from this party. But I wouldn´t be there, my father would punish me very hardly.

Earlier than usual I stood up to go to grave of mother and I brought her a spray beautiful flowers. Since I was six years old, mother died, but I can remember in her warm smile, which always made me happy, if I had got a nightmare. Father was very happy, too, but since mother´s death, he has changed himself so much. First he had only become stricter, but in course of time he has become more unfair with me and my sister Katharina and now he always punishes us, if we come home later for five minutes.

Why has father changed himself so much? Earlier he was a very good and empathetic man, but today he is only a bully, who only wants to control us. Rarely he praises us or says nice words to me and my sister. Mostly we only feel his refusal and his violence face to face us and the kinds of his violence will be extremer.

Once he had hold me at his sword and then he has hurt me on my right arm as a punishment, because I had gone to market alone. My sister Katharina is older than me, exact three years, and soon she will marry. But her tears has told me she doesn´t want, absolutely, to marry the man, who father has chosen for her, but if she wouldn´t obey him, he will do the worst kind of punishment to her. Her husband-to-be is already forty-three years old, but this fact isn´t important for father, because this man is a very good bond for our family. He is very moneyed, has got a lot of castles and fortresses and he is a famous general, who has got own army at outland.  
I have got to know this person and he scare me a little bit, because he hasn´t got good behavior and he talks about Katharina as she is only a price. Indeed he exerts himself for a friendly impression, but I saw Katharina´s despair when he kissed her back of her hand. Her whole body trembled for distaste and when I met her in her room she only cried.

"Please, father, don´t force me to marry this man. I don´t love him!" she beg for his insight.

"You will do all what I want by you or else you aren´t my daughter anymore. You become his wife and give birth many sons her him. Do you understand me?"

Under her tears she nodded and then she has never chanced to protest against his wishes. Always I am afraid of him, too, especially his anger and I hope he is peacefully when I am very dutiful. Father has already found a man for me, who will marry me in a few years. I believe I will not able to love him and he will not considerate my emotions and he will take everything of me, if he wants it now. Indeed he isn´t so old, because he is twenty years old, but I know I don´t feel any sympathy for him. He is mannerless and he has got a very vulgar vocabulary. I have seen him, if he has drunk too much together with his guys. If he is very drunken, he always start a quarrel with fellow human being and he is very condescending toward everybody, who has got a very low birth, in his opinion.

On my or Katharina´s birthday the guests always talk about the conflict about the Alliance and the Horde. I often listening bad stories about the Horde and they are people, who only stink like animals and who only live in tents or wooden huts. But only the Blood Elves are classified as civilized race, but people of Alliance look down their nose at them, because they are ally of such of low birth society, people of Alliance talk.

I want to get to know the people of the Horde. I want ever to travel to see the whole world and sometimes I manage to go out from the castle by father to study the countries of whole Azeroth. I have got some old dirty clothes to hide my true appearance and I hide my red long hair under a cap. I always smear my skin and face with mud so that father´s guards, who are always patrol, aren´t able to identify me, if they see me.

I don´t like these of father´s celebrations, especially his friends always look at me very greedy. Once one of them grabbed my arm and forced me to sit on his lab. Already his bad breath let me tremble, because he has drunken very much.

"Hey, Karlor, your daughter is so grown-up and so womanly!" he said very drunken.

"Don´t touch her! She isn´t for you, Bron!" father yelled.

Suddenly Bron reacted so mortally offended that he threw me away from him and then I fell down on the ground very ungentle.

"I don´t know what´s your problem. She isn´t so beautiful." He reacted very angry.

I was very happy to escape from this situation and father looked out for me to prevent these men to touch me, again. But I was very happy when this day was over and I was allowed to go back to my room. I want to leave this terrible home, absolutely, but I haven´t got enough money to escapes from here, because I only get one piece of gold for a week. Some of my dresses are already very old, but father doesn´t interest it. Only we have to show us in public view, he always buys new clothes for me and Katharina.

In some nights I cry before I asleep, because I miss my mother so much. Why has God take mother away from us? Why he let it happened that father has changed him so much? But I believe I will not get an answer for this question and I believe I will lose my belief in God.

**March 17****th****, 3021 (12.733)**

Today my court lady Dorothea has woken me up, ruggedly.

She isn´t very friendly to me and she always throw my clothes in front of my bed, which I should dress. But I should be thankful that my clothes are only used a little bit. If I see these poor people in our city, I forebear to yammer, because I am sure these people would be very happy about my clothes. Now and then I see people whose clothes are very tattered.

I only execrate my lessons, because I should learn to cook, sew and to be a very submissive wife.

"Remember in my word, Lady Anna. Do you begin a life in sin, you will never come in the heaven." I always have to listing this.

But are we all not God´s creatures? Why only women have to atone for all their sins and men are allowed to do every sin? In fact, a man can´t get a legitimate son without a woman and a woman can´t get a baby without the sperm of man. And why are a couple not allowed to feel a lot of pleasure when they beget a child? But it could be God´s will to demand to have no pleasure from every couple, who want their planned child. A couple should love each other if they want to get a baby. Why has God give us the pleasure when it is only so bad? But there are a lot of people, who explain me that the pleasure of sex is only the creation of the devil and it isn´t the will of God.

Earlier I had liked to go to lesson of religion and the mess, but now I think a lot of excuse so that I haven´t to go to church. Now and then I pray to God, but my belief will leave me slowly and surely, because by now I doubt in existence of God. Earlier I had fast, because I believed this is an act, which clean my body and soul. But now I hide some meals in my room so I believe this is the sole things, which bring me a little bit happiness.

Sometimes I wish I am not a Catholic anymore, but it isn´t seem an alternative to became a Protestant, because these people are as biased as the Catholics.

Today I have got to know my husband-to-be and I have only seen him with his worst character. His name is Arthur. Although I want to obey father however I tried to persuade I don´t want to marry this Arthur. But he didn´t get mercy with me, too, and he has given me a heavy slap, yet.

"You obey me and these are my last words." He said very angrily.

Then I have only cried. I have got my last strength to stand up to go to my room.

**March 23****th****, 12.733 (3021)**

**Kelshaar**

I came back from a very great erotically adventure last night.

I have fucked three Blood Elves so hardly after I have given them a lot of drinks. Some of them were so drunken, they weren´t able to remember in me for next day, but it is better for me, because these meager sluts were only good enough to get my pleasure so good.

Sometimes I am very irritated when some of my mistress thinks they are allowed to touch my things. Quite recently I have thrown out a Draenei from my hunting lodge, because she has touched the things of my mother without my agreement. She stood naked outside and because of she was very angry, but this hasn´t interested me. She yelled very angrily and loudly and she thought she was allowed to insult me. But then she said the words, which make me very mad.

"Kelshaar, you damn son of a bitch! You will atone for this act!" she yelled very hysterically.

First I shall to run out to her and slit her throat, but then I was able to appease myself and then went out to herm to make an excuse to her. Then I let her go inside my hunting lodge and she was friendlier, too.

"Do you have still appetite for me?" she asked me very charmed and I wasn´t reluctant.

This slut likes so much when somebody takes her from behind and I like to do it very much. I shall so good and I have fucked her so hardly before I took my dagger and speared it through her slim throat. These sluts only want my whole gold and I only want to fuck them. I don´t want a relationship, because it is too disagreeable for me. If I see all trolls, who always have to listening the perpetual nagging by her females and the blubbering of their pups, I only think "No Way!". I prefer to be free and keep out of these obligations, but my younger brother Lyrak, who is three years younger than me, who thinks a relationship is very great and he already get on my nerves with his words about the true love. I am as recently as twenty-one years old and first I want to enjoy my life and there are a lot of things I have to discover and because of this I don´t understand the most trolls as be in my age, because by now they are thinking in marriage and then they want to get a lot of children.  
My brother is still a virgin, because he believes it is the right way for himself, because when our father got to know out mother he was a virgin, too. But he likes to forget that our mother had got a lot of lovers before she has got to know father. She enjoyed her life before she wished children, but every time I have to remember she has loved him very much and was always faithful.

A short time ago we were getting a message from her. Finally after for a very long time. We miss her so much, but the king doesn´t allow her to write us, because we only be bastards for him and he also thinks we are only worthy for the death.

It´s good that my brother doesn´t know I am a murderer, who kills people for money. He knows I am a dastardly rogue, who even steals the money of a very old and weak woman, he doesn´t know I kills people for money. I have already got over 20.000 gold in my account in Orgrimmar and I will get more and because of this fact I will not share my whole money with my stupid women, who can only talk about useless things all the day. Especially the human female are terrible blabbermouth.

Sometimes I believe they aren´t able to shut up during the sex act. One of them had provoked me so extremely that in a moment I have killed her. I swear by my Gods she wasn´t able to shut up! Then I had to do something, but I would go so mad.

In my last mission I had to kill a very soul-destroying human female. I have got 200 gold for her, but I should to call for the double sum, because for all my nerves, which I have lost by reason of this woman. She was a very powerful mage from Stormwind. Not only her spells don´t be the sole provocation, but also her permanent blabber has almost ended me. I have got the impression she didn´t take me seriously, because she had shown me her silly embroideries like grandchildren. In the end I was able to beat her, because I have used a very effective toxin for my dagger by shop assistant from Shattrath.

**April 7****th****, 3021 (12.733)**

**Anna**

At least once a week Katharina and I are allowed to go to Shattrath to do everything, which we want to do. Although the Lower City is very eldritch for me, nevertheless I go there, because there is a general dealer, who sells very interesting things now and then. This time I saw a book with the title "The rogue of Undercity". Already the first site haven´t let me to stop to read, because I think the main character is very fascinating. I don´t understand any word, because it is written in language of Orcs, but this story has activated my imagination. Rogues be classified as dastardly and dishonorable, but I am very surprised by their skills.  
I wasn´t able to stop read, because I know I go back to home I don´t know when I get the next chance to read this book. Besides this silly woman Dorothea always looks for every book, which I am not allowed to read in my room, because father has ordered her. Since he has found all my books, which aren´t appropriate for him, he always let his men search through my bags. Especially this General Arbon, who is a very good friend of father, has got ever fun to destroy my things in my view.

"Hey, you! Have you care!" I was listening a deep angry voice, which pulled me out of my mind.

I have got a very heavy fear that I believe my heart is stopping now. Then I took my book and I press it on my chest knee-jerk. Suddenly I saw I have kicked someone´s feet. This was very incorrect, but I got fear when I saw this person, exactly. This is a troll, who is very tall and strong. When I have seen his anger in his red eyes I got a lot of fear.

"Please, I am sorry, my Lord. It didn´t happen in bad faith." I said him, imploringly.

He has got an awesome appearance I am very fascinated by him, because he is very attractive troll. He isn´t too muscular like other trolls, his turquoise skin and his red violet hair let appear him very imposingly, but his black leather armor gives his appearance a very strong contrast.

"Why do you gape at me?!" he reacted very aggressively.

Suddenly I was very angry about him. I have thrown my book against him, but then I understood what I have done I got a shock.

"How can you risk it? You silly woman!"

I ran away as fast as possible, but my dress let lose my power, fast. Then he arrived and caught me. He pressed me against the wall and forced me to look in his eyes, directly. This red eyes was burning like fire and I am fearing more him.

"Your smell is telling me you have got a lot of fear." He said it in dastardly voice.

That´s true and I have got a lot of fear, but the more I saw in his red beautiful eyes the more he is very fascinating for me. This red only doesn´t glow like fire, but it glares like a rare jewel. Eventually my fear is going away, because I only concentrate in glow of his eyes. Indeed now I am feeling his strong grip around my throat, but at the moment I am only thinking in this red and his strong body, which is touching me. Suddenly I am feeling these emotions and feeling, which are so good. I am feeling his heavy breath. I have come to know a lot of stories about trolls, especially the parts, which these creatures can be very tender. Only my ideas in this imagination let me get a stimulus.

Suddenly I saw he is looking at me very irritated whereupon his anger is going away and then he is releasing his grip.

"What´s your name, my Lord?" I asked him politely.

Now he is looking at me very surprise.

"Why haven´t you got fear suddenly anymore?"He asked me stunned.

"I don´t know it, but maybe you want to find out it."I said him charmed.

Suddenly he got a big grin, which is almost dastardly, but now I have to look at him so much.

"I am Kelshaar and you are you?"

"My name is Anna."

"May I invite you for a drink at "Zum Alten Hof"

I nodded and came with him.

He shall to sit with me on sales counter, but I didn´t want it, because I think ii isn´t very noble. Besides I can´t sit, goodly, on stool with my dress. First he grumbled about my wish, but then he accepted it and we went to a comfortable corner. I have come to know a lot of stories about this tavern, but I am here first time. I want ever to taste this spike berry wine. He indented, directly a bottle. I was already tipsiness by the first glass. Suddenly I have got a shock, because I didn´t watch on my time and father will punish me so hardly, if I am too late at home, again.

"Why do you want to go now?" He asked me with a lot of charm.

At the moment I he excited me so much, but my heart jumped to my throat so fast when I remember I have to home.

"I am sorry, my Lord, bit I have to home else my father will be very angry."

"You are a beautiful woman." He said very charmly and then I get red cheeks.

Then I sit down, again, because I haven´t ever see a troll, who is very friendly to me.

"Have you ever listening by someone that your hair has got this awesome red of sunset?"

"No, I have not, because a lot of men only tell me I am not beautiful."

"Who tell this absurd thing? This silly person must be so blind."

"Thank you very much, but now I really have to go."

"Do you not want to be in room with me alone for this night? Here are very nice rooms and I have felt your stimulus."

"What? No! I am not a prostitute, who you can sell!"

Now this savage only grossed me out. I want to leave this tavern, but this troll caught me and pulls me back. He pressed me on his body and I have to confess that his strong body let me get a wonderful emotion, but then my intelligence was stronger and I want to go. But he gripped me so strongly. Then he gripped my chin, but he was still tender and he forced me to look in his eyes. There are these awesome red eyes, which look like rubies. Then he shall to kiss me and I want it so much, but then I remember in men of father, who only want my body and then I have got a lot a anger and disrelish.  
I caught the bottle of wine and I slapped it on the head of this troll and then I was able to escape from him.

"I will kill you, if I catch you!" He yelled and was very angry.

I ran as fast as possible to the portal of Stormwind and I arrived it at the right time. After I passed the portal I was very overwrought and then I fell down on my knees. Suddenly I saw Arbon and then he pulled me so rudely I felt a clearly pain in my whole body.

"You are too late at home, my Lady. Your father will be very angry, If he know you are very too late, again."

"Please, Arbon, don´t report my late return." I beg.

But he enjoy it so much, if father take his stick to slap me. Today I have got thirteen canings. After my punishment I was allowed to go in my room. I was too tired to be awake, but my pain was too strong to asleep. When I was too weak to be awake I fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 2 - Look-out

**April 8****th****, 3021 (12.733)**

**Anna **

Thankfully I was allowed to sleep late this Saturday.

My pain is so awful, I almost wasn´t able to stand up. I dressed my bathrobe and went to the kitchen to make my breakfast. Father has ever bought only the important food, because he is very avaricious, but I should be thankful, because I can always make my breakfast every day.  
When I was finishing my breakfast off, I read on my book, which I have bought at Shattrath, but then I had to remember in this troll, who I met there. It´s a pity I had to leave him, but otherwise he was brash. But I have got a lot of reverence for him, because he was a very attractive troll. I would like to meet him, again, but I think he is still too angry, because I slapped the bottle of wine on his head.

At the moment I am very busy, because I am training as hunter, secretly. My trainer Herold is one of father´s valet stand and he likes to take no notice of his order, because father always makes fun of him, because he is a dwarf. I always bind my breast under my clothes and put something in my pants (trousers) so that the people believe I am a boy, because it´s easier to keep my secret. Indeed girls are allowed to train as hunter, but I don´t want to risk that my father knows it and Herold understands me very much. I have to bind my hair well, because I can hide it under my cap.

Today I want to go to lesson of hunt, but my pain by reason of father´s slaps were too strong, I prefer to lie in my bed to rest. Suddenly I am hearing the door of my room is opening and someone is coming in. First I thought that´s Dorothea, but then I saw a dark person, who frightens me.

"Don´t be afraid, my child. I am here to give you this." said this person.

I listened, directly, this stranger is a woman, but I can´t see her face, exactly, because the hood of her robe hides her face. She has got a very scratchy voice and she looks like very old woman. I was only able to see her gray long hair, which is almost white and her bony hands with a lot of age spots. But her long dirty nails let me tremble with fear.

"Who are you?" I asked her with my shaking voice.

She didn´t answer me, but she only planted a little casket on the bed table. I was scared stiff and I didn´t risk to say any word. Suddenly the air in my room became so cold that I saw my breath. Then she left me very slowly. When she wasn´t here anymore I have got the wish to follow her. But when I opened the door of my room to look for her I wasn´t able to see something of her and then a glare red light shined behind me. I turned to this light and saw that it came out of this casket. But suddenly this light disappeared and this casket looks like a simple box. First I shall to open this casket, but I have got too much fear to open it. But rather I went to bed, again and fell asleep.

**Kelshaar **

I have a strong headache and then wondered where I am.

"Hey Kelshaar, this hot, redhead, beauty, has stricken you very powerfully!" said Goyl, who woke me up.

This goblin brought me to one of his rooms, because he wasn´t able to woke me up yesterday.

"Oh, man! My head is feeling as I have swigged, emptily, your whole tavern."

"That´s no wonder! She was quick at repartee literally. I have to admit that she is an awesome girl!"

"Why she has risk it with me?!"

"What´s wrong with you? Have you never got arejection by a woman?"

"I will kill her!"

"Never mind! At my tavern there are a lot of women, who you can fuck so well!" said Goyl pertly.

Why does this female human risk to show me up in view of everybody? I am sure I was only a laughingstock for everybody here yesterday, because a female human has beaten me. She will atone for this act. If I meet her, I will show her failing quite plainly and then she will wish she has never met me. It seems that she doesn´t know I am a very bad rogue, who kills every enemy and victims without batting an eye.

What thinks this little female who she is? She disapproves me, easily. Only wait! If I catch you! But now I can´t forget her red hair. It has got this awesome red like fire, beautiful twirls and it´s so long. But how was this meager, cream-faced brat able to slap me with a bottle of wine? She isn´t very tall and she look like very weak and needy, too. But I haven´t to acquiesce in her act and even less by a human. I came home very frustrate. On my way to my home I had to think I was in this embarrassing situation because of this human. But it wasn´t all, because my little brother Lyrak has got on my nerves.

"You are looking like so despondent." He said a little bit worrily.

"You are right sadly." I said very snippy.

"Oh, Maybe you haven´t got anything, which you wish, have you?" He asked me with a big grin.

"This damn female human has beaten me with a bottle of wine!"

"Really? Has a female human beaten you?"

Suddenly he began to laugh very shrill, he held his stomach with laughter and he had to almost cry. This situation was very shameful for me and I would like to slap him.

"I´m sorry. But it´s so fun!"

"I will kill this woman Anna."

Suddenly Lyrak is looking at me as though I have told about an awesome antagonist

"How long are you able to remember the name of your females? But…"

"What do you tell me a trash?! I will kill her, because she has embarrassed me in public view!"

"Maybe are you in a snit, because she has rejected you?"

"BULLSHIT! I will get every female, who I want to have!"

"..but not this woman."

I will show my brother I can get every woman, who I want. Every woman wants to have one thing and this is a lot of money. They come with everybody, who has got a lot of gold, if he shows it. Especially these birdbrained girls can´t nothing, but spend the money oh their men and by the way they fuck other men. The female humans are only good enough to fuck and not more. I kill them, if I want to do it. Once I have stabbed one of my lovers to death with my dagger, into her heart, directly after our sex. After I have wrapped her dead body in a carpet and then I have set on fire it. It´s a shame, because this carpet was a very worthwhile heirloom by my grandfather. It has got very beautiful royal blue with silver decorations and in the middle was the sigh of Horde. Every time my lovers became too expensive either I have killed or left them, easily.

**August 2****th****, 3021 (12.733)**

**Anna**

Today Katharina is married with this General Thudours.

The last days ago she was only in her room and cried, because she is very unhappy about her situation. Father has invested a lot of money in her wedding and the most part of it is in the marriage portion. He isn´t as crude as Arthur, but I think he isn´t very likeable. Katharina believes she will perhaps able to love him one day when she really gets to know him, but I think it will never happen.

First I have also believed I am able to love Arthur from Shadow Valley when I really get to know him. But even now I know his true character I execrate him more. At his country everybody admire, because he is a famous mage, but I only feel disrespect for him. I don´t feel sympathy or respect for him. For me, he is only a brainless and luxurious drunkard, who is only able to make a view simple spells to impress his jumping jacks.

Then I have to remember in mother, again, because she was a ice mage of great talent and a lot of people have got much respect for her, but Arthur is only a unable mage, because he hasn´t got special skills, yet. I am sure he doesn´t know the effects of his spells.

When the wedding was over, father wants to still celebrate at Shattrath, because today there are a lot of markets, taverns and games for all groups. I would like to play in one of these games for hunters, but if father find out I am training as hunter, maybe he will lock me up at one of his prisons.

He shall to go to "Zum Alten Hof", but then I was remembering I was with this troll there, who I have slapped this bottle of wine on his head. Now my heart is running, because I am so afraid. I tried to watch for this Kelshaar, without attracting attention, but my fidgetiness doesn´t allow it.

"Hey, Anna, why are you so nervous?" Arthur asked me,dismissively.

"Well, the people unsettle me a little here." I said him very quietly.

"Oh, do you mean these evil-smelling animals from the Horde?"He said very loudly.

His behavior was so incorrect for me, I am embarrassed about him. Some of people turned to us very angrily there and then I am feeling something is strangulating my throat. Suddenly I felt this heavy strength on my chest and I believed my heart is jumping out of my body in a moment. Eventually I ran out of this location, because I only want go away from there without end. When I was outspent and my breath burned like fire, I realized I was at lower city and my body freezed, because I am so afraid. I looked for the next wall and I leaned on it. It helped me to level out myself. As long as father´s men patrolled here, I think nothing kind of bad thing will happen with me. Then I went back and I only think I will marry a man, who I will never love and I will beabirdinagildedcage. But I am not able to understand father, because he married mother, because he loved her so much. I have to almost cry, because my heart is feeling very heavily. But then it jumped very up and down, because somebody sudden caught my arm and pressed me on the wall very hardly. I got headache and when I saw intro the face of this person I realized that it´s this troll, who is looking at me with his flame red eyes, which burn for rage.

"Ah, in this way we meet us, again." He said with a big grin and dastardly.

I spat at him, because my fear was so strong by what I was able to free me by him. I ran as fast as possible, but I wasn´t able to run very fast, because my tight dress. It´s was very regardless of where I ran, main point I can go away. I ran out of city intro the forest and I hoped that he will resign. Thankfully behind me there wasn´t somebody and then I fell on the ground for debility. A view minutes later I get my power back, I stood up. Suddenly my blood was running cold when I felt the strong body of someone and shortly after cold metal of a knife on my throat. I didn´t risk to do any move, because I have only got a lot of fear for my life.

"Please, don´t kill me." I begged hoarsely.

"Why? Tell me a good reason. You didn´t be very nice to me." He said with sadistically voice.

"My father has got a lot of gold."

"Well, that is disappointing. You have to know I am a very infamous rogue, who earns enough money with killing of people."

"Please, oh my God." I prayed.

Then I only cried and I hope for a fast death. The idea he is going to torture let my blood freeze.

"I make a proposal. You date with me and I let you be alive for it." He said confidentofvictory.

I agreed and then he freed his strong grip and took his knife away from my throat. I turned around to him, carefully, and looked at him, exactly. He looked at me, hopefully and my body trembled so fast. Especially I have got a lot of fear for his weapon, his dagger.

"Well?" He said with his big grin.

"If my father sees us together, he will punish me very hardly."

"Don´t worry. I know another tavern near here."

Suddenly he put his thumb and forefinger in his mouth and whistled very loudly. Shortly after out of forest came a big raptor. Although I have got fear for this animal, I have to admit that this creature is so awesome. The saddle looks like very kingly and it let appears this mount very strongly. Especially I have to look at this royal blue together with this silver decoration. I gulp so heavily when it came to me to nose at me. First I believed it hiss, but then it nestled to me, carefully and did peaceful sounds. In this moment I want to pet it and it liked it.

"It seems Son´aar likes you. Normally he reacts very temperamental face to face with stranger, especially for humans." He said very surprise.

I looked at Kelshaar very perplexedly, because his words sounds like as though his raptor thinks I am special someone. When the troll rose on his raptor, he reached out for me and my heart jumped very heany, again, when he put me on saddle by his mount. I was very overpowered by Son´aars speed that I was afraid to fall down and I held on to Kelshaar,knee-jerk.

"Never fear! I hold you, well."

In a little while we arrived a place where by the name of Stonebreaker Hold and I saw the sigh of Horde, clearly.

"But, my Lord, I can´t come with you there."

"Don´t worry, my Lady. I have got this amulet is able to change your appearance and nobody will know your true visual nature. Only I know who you are."

From safe distance we dismount and he give me this amulet.

"Now the people will only see a female troll there."

I followed him, because I have to trust him. It seems I haven´t to fear, but nevertheless I have got fear for all these people by Horde. The tavern where we went we sit on a table, which is much hidden, but it´s better for me, because I didn´t want that somebody identify me.

"You must know I didn´t want to hurt you, but I have got a lot of fear for you."

"Never mind! You are only a female human." He said dismissively.

These words were very offending for me and my anger was so big that I stood up, slapped him and go away. Suddenly I got shock when he gripped my arm, turned me around to him and he held his dagger on my throat. Then my rage became a very big dimension that I kicked in his genitals very hardly, whereby he fell down and breathed so heavy.

The people around us began to laugh very loudly, but I wasn´t able to laugh, because I believe I have kicked him too hardly, because he wasn´t able to breathe enough. I hurried to him and I assert that I am sorry, but suddenly he jumped and he wants to stab me with his dagger. I almost fell on the floor, but I was able to hold my balance and then I ran as fast as possible away from him. I ran as fast as possible and fortunately I arrived the gate of this place in good time. But then I fell down on the ground. I looked behind me and I saw he ran to me to attack me, but suddenly his raptor Son´aar came to me. He grabbed me and threw me on his back. I gripped his reins and saddle very strongly and he brought me back to Shattrath.  
Why has Son´aar done it for me? I don´t understand it, but Kelshaar has already said me that his raptor seem to like me very much.

"Thank you very much, Son´aar. But your Lord will be very anger about your disobedience when you come back to him."

I want to pet him before he has to go and he purred. Shorty after he went and I shall to go back before father find out I was away, but Arbon wait for me with a big grin.

"Well, Anna, where have you roved around?" He asked me sarcastic.

"Oh, I am sorry. I only want look around here."

"We will see what you father thinks."

**Kelshaar**

Why has this foolish woman done it? She has made me look silly in view for all people there! Now I am the laughingstock for whole day, but the worst, my mount has deceived me! This daffy animal! He helps a human to escape from me. It shouldn´t come back to me or else I will skin him during he still live.

Next time if I see this silly woman, I will kill her,mercilessly.

Only wait! If I catch you! Until now no female has risked to send me away.

Be glad I have to do more important things, because I have got a mission. I should kill a blood elf named Isor´ee and I will get a guerdon of fifty gold for him. But today I got tired of it. I prefer to drink at "Zum Alten Hof", because I am only mock of whole Stonebreaker Hold.

"Hey, Kelshaar! What´s wrong with you? Is your business so bad at the moment?" Goyl asked me very snobbishly.

"If I catch this silly female human, I will slit her like a pig!"

"Why? Do you want to do it, because you aren´t able to get her for a fuck?"

How can he take a chance to say these words?! I caught this pert goblin and looked at him very angrily.

"All right, all right, Kelshaar! But I bet you for thousand gold, that you will not get her for a fuck." He said disrespectfully.

"Why do you think I want to fuck her? I will kill her!"

"Suit yourself, but I promise you I will give you thousand gold, if you bring me her vaginal secretion in this little bottle as demonstration."

"If you need something to sniffle, go in a whorehouse, kindly!"

Then I let fall down this loud-mouth and I went home to my brother. I can get a lot of female and because of it this one woman isn´t so important for me, least of all for a human. But I have to admit that her red fire hair is awesome. Although she is very slim, she would even be very fashionable in an ugly jute bag and it´s very interesting for me to see it. Sole the kind of her posture is very notable. Her sallow skin let light up her red hair,intensely. But this little woman has got a very big loud-mouth. She adventure to affront me even though she has to know what will happen with her, if I met her, again. Only wait! I will make quick work of you, if I catch you.


	4. Chapter 3 - Memories

**August 5****th****, 3021 (12.733)**

**Anna**

Father has heralded I have to already marry Arthur very soon. Indeed he hasn´t said be the concrete date, yet, but only my mind circulates around it and it is giving me a kick in my stomach. All day I only think in this unendurably destiny. Why is my life so unfair to me? Why? Father still married mother of love of her as well. Why does he not let us choose our husband-to-be, but he forces us to marry somebody, who we don´t love? He is only interested to find and get profitable alliances and it´s very regardless of he makes someone unhappy with his decision.  
My cousin Anne Sufford had to marry a man, who is clearly older than her, exact ten years, but the worst that he treats her very bad as she is only terrible dirt. I also perceive Arthur´s ruthless character, because he always tries to do things, which I don´t want, absolutely. Now I can still bringforwardtheargumentthat we haven´t been married, yet. But after our wedding he will demand sex from me and then I will must to do it. Furthermore sooner or later father will always ask me for a child, who I have to give birth. When I remember in Katharina´s husband I feel so ill, because he has bragged about their wedding night and he has told us that was the best in his life. My sister tried to bear down her tears, spasmodically and she looked shamefaced and sadly. Should it be my first time? This Idea let freeze my blood.

Today I sneaked off to the grave of mother. Father let entomb her at a graveyard near Undercity, because she should be as far away as possible from him. If he talks about her, he hasn´t got a little good word for her. He even calls her as witch or the whore of devil. Why does he it? Mother was still a faithful and good human and he has only talked, well about father, but since her death he only talks, badly about her. He often blames us for the similarity to her and that she wasn´t able to gives birth sons.

I have bought some white roses for her gave, yet. Every time I visit this graveyard my blood runs cold, because of the undead people, who are her. They are neutral face to face everybody here, but they guard this place very well. These creatures have got beautiful flowers and sprays for the graves though they aren´t very friendly. I always go to the seller, who makes a beautiful spray for my mother for fair price.

"You? Slowly but surely your presence is disagreeable for me. You also thinks I haven´t got a better business than make sprays for your mother." She hissed to me.

"Oh, I´m sorry I don´t want to make demands on your time,intensely."

"Here you are! But don´t come to me so fast, again." She only grumbled.

Back then I have already noticed that this female undead isn´t usual when anybody comes to her to buy flowers for grave. These walking dead bodies pretend they haven´t got no time for anything, but they have got the whole eternalness. Although the grave of mother is already very dilapidated and covered with a lot of moss, I can still read her name, but the lettering of "Johanna from Duskwallow Marsh" fade sooner and surely.

I miss her so much. She has got beautiful auburn hair, red brown eyes and she scented ever roses. She was a wonderful good human and because of it I can´t understand that father despise her so much.

**Kelshaar**

I have to find a blood elf at Silvermoon and my sponsor has promised me to give me a good reward. He didn´t call a name, but he used a spell, which let me see my victim, directly.

"Remember! I depend on you!" He only said and suddenly he went away.

On principle I always avoid to ask my sponsors for their names, because it would be only my fatality. Sometimes I have got remorse in face of my brother, because I often let him alone. Earlier we read ever every letter of mother together, but now he doesn´t wait for me and reads mother´s letters alone, because he always doesn´t know when I come home, again.

First I believed I will never found my victim, but then I saw him. At first view he only looks like a simple seller, but when this spell by my sponsor acted I was able to see his true identity and whole knowledge. Now it is very clear for me, but the more I get his knowledge the more it will be very painful for me. Probable my sponsor, this mage, has used this spell to browbeat me, but I don´t want to actprecipitately, but I have to find out his habits, but I asserted that I haven´t to do to find out them.

Normally I have to need a view weeks to find out the habits of my victim, but this spell allows me to see everything of this blood elf in a view seconds. I asserted this blood elf is a very important member of Horde and because of it, it is very difficult for me to kill him, unnoticeable. But my sponsor has given me an effective toxin, which will not kill him in a moment. Then I sneaked on him and I wounded his back on the hand with my dagger. For a view days I have been at guesthouse of Silvermoon to spy this blood elf mage whether the toxin is already acting. When I followed him to his home my blood even curdled, because of his appearance. He has got strong temperature and his laceration suppurated and smelled very terrible. But I have got the bad luck that he has discovered me.

"Show yourself!" He called.

Indeed he wasn´t able to see me, but he sensed my moves and used fire spells against me. These were so strong so that he cans burn a whole tree until it is only ashes. In this moment I had to keep an eye on him, because if I would do a mistake, he will end me. Indeed my leather armor is able to protect me against fire spells, but it is powerless for this kind of fire spells, which are so strong. Then I thought I could catch him, easily, one of his fireballs has strike me on my left upper arm and it was very painful.

"I will destroy you!" He yelled.

Eventually his power was very spent and then it was the best moment to attack him. But for all that I wasn´t able to beat him, easily, because he was able to slap me with his wand very well and hardly. This elf had slapped me so strongly that I have already seen stars. I had lost my balance and fell down on the ground. I listened he ran to me. Fast as lightning I gripped my dagger and struck him between his eyes. Then I needed a view minutes to get back my consciousness. After I went to him, pulled my dagger out of his head and took his amulet, which my sponsor wants to have. For a moment I had looked at it before I went to Brill where this another elf will wait for me.

When he had been there, yet, first I have sold everything, which I don´t need. Indeed I have only got some silver coins, but it´s enough to buy a good meal. Suddenly I smelled a known scent I wasn´t sure what scent of someone, but I was very sure that is a human. I have still smelled of this scent and searched whole location for this person. First I didn´t want to believe it, but she was here, this female human, who has a lot of nerve to make me look silly. I didn´t pause, gripped my dagger and went to her, fast, but then I sudden stopped, because I had listened, clearly, she sobbed "mother". When I saw, clearly, I was able to see that she leaned on a grave and cried. My dagger, which I held very stressed, I let fall it. The jingle of my weapon was so loud that everybody can hear it when it fell on the stony ground.

Anna turned to me, frightened. First she hadn´t done any move, but when she has seen my dagger on the ground she looked at me very scared and run away. I ran after her and I was able to catch her arm.

"Please, wait! I don´t want to do nothing to you." I asserted.

"And why have you held you dagger in your hand?" she asked me angrily.

"Well….I….I?" I only stammered.

"If you want to kill me, please do it now! I hate my whole life and at least I haven´t to marry someone." She said and cried.

"Do you not love you male?"

"No! My father forced me to marry this man." She sobbed.

In this moment I am commiserating with her. She sank on the ground and only cried. Then I kneed next to her to console her. But why do I do it? Normally this isn´t my true character.

"I have listened you have lamented your mother."

"Why does it interest you?"

"I have also lost my mother."

"What´s happen?"

"The troll king from Hellfire Peninsula has snatched my mother, me and my brother, because she is his biological daughter. He let murder my father so that he was able to force my mother to marry a powerful troll and nor she has got the legitimate prince, who will continue this kingdom."

"Why has he done it? Why has he made you and your brother bastards?"

"I don´t know it. But at least we regular get letter by our mother."

"This is the sole memory in my mother." She said with a lot of sadness when she showed her necklace with portrait of her mother.

Then I took the time so look at it, clearly. Her mother has got a warm appearance and Anna resembles her. It´s very sad she lost her mother many years ago.

"I want to give back your amulet."

First I didn´t know what it mean, but then I saw this amulet, which I have given her to hide her true identity so that nobody of Horde was able to realize her true appearance, that she is a member of Alliance. I took it in thanks. I would like to remain with her, but I want to get my reward. When I met this elf he only grumbled.

"May I know why are you being here too late?" He asked my very arrogantly.

"I have got another business."

"Do you mean this woman there, at grave?" He asked me biased.

"Don´t asked me for it, absolutely!"

"Well, I get it. Now let us be in the commercial part. Here you are."

"That´s only ten gold!"

"It´s enough for your Lady in tatters. Perhaps you can impress her with a simple spry of flowers, Bye."

What does this silly elf think, with his very spiky ears, who is he?! He only gave me this pathetic reward. He climbed on his mount, which looks like an ugly bird and went away. I am very angry. I have to fight against this elite fire mage for ten gold. One day this arrogant elf will atone for this cheekiness. I went frustrated to Son´aar and rode to Undercity. On the way I saw Anna. First I shall to ignore her, but then I still stop in front of her.

"Where do you want to go?"

"I go home to Stormwind?"

"By foot?"

"Yes."

At first I rode on, but then I commiserated with her.

"May I bring you home?"

"Don´t worry. I have often gone this whole way."

"I like to do it for you."

Indeed she only came with me,hesitatingly, but then I rode with her to Stormwind. She said nothing, but it was better, because I don´t like females, who only talk all the day. Eventually it began to rain and I was feeling Anna trembled gripped me very tight. I have to admit that her scent is very delicious for me. Even if she has got a bold kind of character I think it is very lovely, too. Sadly I am not allowed to come near Stormwind, else I have brought her to her home.

"Thank you very much, my Lord." She said very friendly.

"I am sure we meet us, again."

**Anna**

Why he didn´t kill me? Has he not done it, because he knows the loss of a mother as well as me? All the day I had to remember in Kelshaar. He is very interesting and very attractive even though he is a troll. I am very inquiring in stories of trolls of Horde. Especially the erotic stories have ever made me very inquiring, which I have read. But I had to hide them very well, because had my father or other servants found these reading in my room, father has brought me to a public school for very disobedient girls. But at least I have destroyed everything, because I remember what happened with Katharina when one of court lady has seen that Katharina has masturbated.

I have got the wish to touch myself very painfully, but I am too afraid that somebody could see me during this act. Thankfully father is still on important business trip or else he has slapped me very hardly, because I was too late, again. Dorothea will report him everything, but now I have got enough time to create a good excuse for father, because I am eloquenter than this dumb Dora. This woman isn´t only despiteful and egoistic, but she hasn´t got a good learning and she is damn stupid. But I am very surprises, because she is able to deceive everybody, because she regular practice her vocabulary otherwise she is only vulgar like a bitch from gutter.


	5. Chapter 4 - cockiness

**August 9****th****, 3021 (12.733)**

**Anna**

Today is my espousal and it shocked me so much, because I am not preparing with it, absolutely. Dorothea gripped thecurtains and pulled away those very fast so that the sun shined in my eyes painful and it pull out my deep sleep, hardly.

"Stand up and move your meager ass out of your bed or else I come back with a pail of water!" She threatened me.

I shall to wear my favorite dress, but this dopey cow wasn´t as always able to clean it in good time. Mostly I have to wash myself my favorite clothes, so that they are finished in good time.

"You could be nicer to me." I growled.

"Shut up! You are a nobody! You don´t pay for my work, but your father!"

"It´s true, but I can tell him your secret."

"You only bluff!

"Do you want to find out it?"

Then she went out of my room,discontentedly. Even though she is a good actor, I don´t let me threaten by her. Kelshaar would like to split her skull, directly, if she would threat him with this behavior. I have to think in him, because he isn´t as be as other trolls. He knows to use the right words in face of his primitive character. I would like to find out whether it´s true that trolls can be the tenderst creatures, if they get warm emotions. Always I have only listened bad stories about trolls, because most people of Alliance tell that trolls only stink, wear dirty rags and they are stupid, absolutely. But when I remember in Kelshaar I have got a complete another image.  
He looks very well-groomed in his black leather armor. Indeed he has got a beard, which brings his lower jaw out, but I also smelled a wonderful aftershave, which makes him very attractive.  
Suddenly my sister Katharina came in my room and then I was out of my minds.

"I have come to know your espousal." She said very shockedly.

"Is it still important? I hate my life so much."

"Perhaps this will help you." She whispered and gave me something.

Then I saw this is an little scroll.

"I have bought this spell by a witch in Dalaran. She told me I have to repeat it in the same time every day, so that it is very effective." She whispered very quietly.

"But what can it?"

"It prevents a pregnancy. I have got the hope that father will let annul my marriage, if he will notice I haven´t still give birth a child."

"But I am so afraid that father let bring you in a convent or exile out from Stormwind."

"But it´s better way than my life with this disagreeable man. At least I am allowed to decide myself about my own life."

Suddenly I am feeling my heart, which is jumping, because I am remembering in Kelshaar. If this spell is able to prevents a pregnancy I can…No! I shouldn´t have these ideas..I think…It´s would be dishonorable by me, because I am a virgin and I don´t want to spell my virginity by use of one-night stand. I already wish I will meet the right man for my first time. But I am feeling this temptation is very strong and that all for a troll. I would like to tell Katharina of Kelshaar, but I fear that she will take this spell away me, if she comes to know Kelshaar, because then she believes I get into mischief.  
As always father has invited all his friends and relatives, but also my to-be parents-in-law. Arthur´s mother thinks she is a better human than everybody here. I have noticed she is very bigheaded and believes she is allowed to speak with everybody like she wants to do.

"This girl there should become the wife of my son of great talent?" She said very arrogantly.

Of great talent? This dumb Dora is so crackbrained! Arthur is only an addlebrained, unread dickhead, who is only able to use his spells to impress some stupid girls. I doubt father´s decision to make an alliance with the family from Shadowmoon Valley, because I have listened a lot of rumors that Arthur´s parents have got much debt. Today I shut up, but if I meet father with good mood, I will try to assure him to check the business situation of the family from Shadowmoon Valley. I have got the hope he will cancel my arranged engagement with Arthur and search for a new husband for me.

**August 19****th****, 3021 (12.733)**

Fortunately today I have met father alone in his office and it´s the best chance to talks about Arthur.

"Why are you here?!" He hissed.

"I have to talk with you about an important business."

"What?!"

"About the family from Shadowmoon Valley. I have listened a lot of rumors about them that they have got a lot of debt and because of it they are a very worse alliance for our family."

"Rumors? When?"

"For a very long time."

Father looked at me searchingly, very long, but then he looked away and brooded over something. When he looked at me, again, I was very nervous.

"Well, I am going to check this matter. Indeed you aren´t able to understand our family business, but sometimes it´s the best decision to give my best attention to the absurdist evidence." He said very derogatively, but with a little satisfaction.

I still looked at him for a while, because he looks like very weak.

"Why doing you glare at me?!" He asked me very angrily.

"I am worrying about you, because you look very tired."

"Get you gone! And take care of your own matters!" He reacted very loudly.

I acquiesced his wish, because it seem he can´t suffer my presence.  
Then I went to Herold, who wait for me outside of Stormwind. He, James Kullon and two other trainees were also present to hunt. James is an very experienced hunter, but also a big bragger. Anyway he can be very friendly.

"How long do you want to play act you are a boy? One day your father will find out in any event you train as hunter." James said.

"Until my training as hunter is finish." I said him.

"Enough already! Let´s go!" Herold said.

"When do we get our pets finally?" The trainee Karl asked.

"When I think, you are ready for them!" He reacted very gruffly.

Today I have to not only learn go very long ways, but we have to also very patient when I want to be successful. The other trainees Karl and Richard only moaned about the length of the way.

"Eh..master..What is there?" Richard asked very nervously.

"Only a troll. It has already followed for hours." Herold said.

I looked at to the place where this troll should be and I believe I know it, because I was able to see the black leather armor. Is it Kelshaar or another troll, who want to hunt us?

"Don´t worry! I am sure it knows it´s better for him to be in a safe distance. Even it has got a very good equipment he hasn´t got a chance against us."

"Are trolls really so terrible how people tell?"

"Oh yes, they are. Rather you make a mistake they will break your arms and legs only with their hands. If you are lucky, they will only rape you, otherwise they will slit you during you are still alive and drink your blood."

Although I haven´t got to know Kelshaar´s wild side, yet, the horror story by the dwarf has made me very nervously. On the one hand I didn´t want to believe him, but then I have to reflect in it. At any time we had a rest and we should use out time to make our arrows so that we are able to hunt our first prey animal. My first exercise was to find my prey alone. I was lucky and have seen a rabbit, directly. I took an arrow, carefully, sidled up to it and aimed at it, but I haven´t got the chance my bow to let go, because I kicked in a limb and then this animal fleed from me. I was very frustrated, but I was lucky, again. There was a deer, but it already saw me and run away. It was very depressing for me, because it was indifferent how many preys I found, I haven´t got the chance to take an arrow, yet, because the wind rat me out. But it isn´t all, because I have been lost.  
Suddenly I have hearing a strange sound and it let jump my heart very fast. I want to go carefully, but suddenly Kelshaar stood in front of me and it frightened me.

"Where do you want to go, my Lady?" He asked me with a big grin.

"I am hunting."

"Well, I don´t see your preys." He said very arrogantly.

"You should be carefully, because my master is near us."

"Do you mean this dwarf? I am rather worried about your greenness."

"I will already learn to be a good hunter!"

Then I went away. He only wants to provoke me.

"Now don´t be so moping. I want to show you something."

Then I was ready to listening to him, because perhaps I can learn something by him.

"You are breathing too heavily and uncontrollable. Your moves have to become more floating and soft, so that you are able to move like a cat."

I am listening to him, inquiringly, but he stood behind me. He placed one hand on my stomach and the other on my right shoulder and then he whispered.

"Close your eyes and try to breath with rest. Say nothing. Feel everything. Listen to the wind, the birds and feel the ground. Concentrate you and don´t let bring you out of your rest. Concentrate on your aim." He said with very tender voice.

Now I am doing everything, which he said me. I am feeling the wind and I know where it comes. But especially I am feeling his warm hand. This feeling was very enjoyable. Suddenly I have listened something and opened my eyes. Then I saw a young deer. I was planning to take an arrow, but Kelshaar took my hand and conducted it, carefully. He helped me to control my breath and to span my bow better.

"Be quiet, very quiet." He whispered.

He held my hand very tenderly. Then I let go the arrow as quiet as possible and I stroked the deer. I was so happy about this success. I would like to kiss Kelshaar, but I don´t want that he understand it falsely.

"Thank you very much, my Lord."

"You´re welcome." He said and look like a litte self-effacing.

"Oh, Kelshaar, are you here?" Suddenly I listened and turn to the place where this voice came.

There was a female troll and next to her there was a big white turtle. She has got dark blue, long hair and a part of her hair is bonded as tail, which end is very high. Her bow and arrows were very awesome, because it´s added with magic. But also her armor is very awesome.

"What do want, Dokimasie?!" Kelshaar asked her furious.

"The question is rather, why are you in my territory? I am only allowed to hunt here." She said very arrogantly.

"Who does say it?!" I asked her, take an arrow and span my bow.

"Are you crazy?! You don´t have got any chance against her!" Kelshaar reacted very angrily.

Suddenly she began to laugh very loudly.

"All right, Kelshaar! I don´t want to do anything to your bed bunny, because she is clear under my level."

"Back off!"

"What do want to do, if I don´t go? Do you want to go to your mom and tell her what I am doing?"

I am feeling Kelshaar was very angry, but he is still controlling himself.

"Oh, Have I hurt you? Your mother has got something, which she is worthy and now I take everything, which is mine."

"Nothing is yours! You are only a betrayer! You have betrayed my mother, the Horde and the Dark Speers, and I hope our gods will punish you for your perfidiousness!"

"Whatever. You should be thankfully, because today I have got very high spirits, but next time you won´t be in luck." She said very snobbishly and then she went.

Who was this troll? And why have I got this silly idea to fight with her? She is too strong against me and she is able to strike me very, easily. Then Kelshaar looked at me very angrily.

"Don´t do it never, again! Do you understand?! She is a very experienced hunter and kills you with blink of an eye!" He yelled at me.

"I´m sorry, my Lord."

"Now you should go, because maybe Amani-trolls are near here." He said a little worried.

I took Kelshaar´s advice and search the main street, but I didn´t find it. But thankfully I have listened the voice of Herold and found the others. My heart rushed against my chest, because I have got a lot of fear for this Dokimasie. I hope Kelshaar won´t fight with her.

"Well, I see, you haven´t caught anything, yet, today. But never mind! You will learn to be good hunters." Herold said.

Suddenly I had to remember in the deer, which I caught with Kelshaar, but I had to also think in the Amani-trolls, which Kelshaar has mentioned.

"Master, do you know something about the Amani-trolls?" I asked him.

Suddenly he stopped and looked at me very surprised.

"What do you know about the Amani?"

"I have only listened a lot of stories about them."

"These trolls are very dangerous. They eat you neck and crop, if they see weak girls like you." Herold said very admonitory.

Then I preferred to not ask this kind of a question, because I don´t want to risk to mention Kelshaar. When finally we were back at Stromwind I only want to go in my bed. I took my clothes off and dressed my nightdress. Then I laid my hand on my stomach and I had to remember in this enjoyable emotion when Kelshaar´s hand was on my stomach. Then I have got this idea: How feel his hands on other parts of my body? No! I am not allowed to have these minds, but this idea is very delightful! I am imaging Kelshaar is here, whispered in my ear and asked me for to close my eyes and with this imagination I fell asleep.

**Kelshaar**

Why was this female human so silly and believed she is able to fight against this experienced hunter? First I believed she is very tired of life, but probable she only shall to defend me and in this moment she wasn´t able to realize this situation and the strength of this troll.  
One day this damn betrayer will get the rightful punishment for her perfidiousness and that she has betrayed mother. One day I will kill her and after I will kill the king, too. Today I came home to my brother, who was alone for a very long time.

"Oh, do you show your face here finally, again?" He reacted grumpily.

"Don´t be very moping! At last I have to work and at the moment my business isn´t very good. But it was all, because Doki appeared and this Anna was so stupid and shall to fight with her.

"Did you meet Dokimasie?"

"Yes, we did. Thankfully she went and there weren´t Amani near us."

"Did you be afraid of this Anna?" Lyrak asked me with a big grin.

"Bullshit! She is only one of many females, which I can get!"

"But I have noticed you often keep her in mind."

"Well, I have to admit she has got this red fired hair and her eyes look like smaragds. But she is very meager and because of if she has got little breasts. At that she has got sickly cream-faced skin whereby you can see her blood vessels."

"Well, I wonder about you, because you remember in many details of this woman, but you wasn´t able to do it for the other females."

"She isn´t a simple character and because of it I can´t forget her. Also I have only commiserated with her, because I have seen her at Brill at the grave of her mother."

"Brill? Why there? Why is the grave of her mother not at Stormwind?"

"No idea and I don´t care."

Does Lyrak think I like this silly female human? He is so wrong, because I will never marry and especially I will never be around with a human. But I would like to touch her hair and pet her head tenderly. But what Does I say? I can get many females and this Anna is dispensable.


	6. Chapter 5 - Enjoyable and sad news

**September 1****st**** , 3021 (12.733) **

**Anna**

Today I am very happy! Father has said me I won´t marry Arthur, because he has found out the family of Shadowmoon Valley have got a lot of debts. These people only want to get our family asset by my marriage with Arthur. Now he has to find another man for me and I hope he needs a lot of time for it. This is the best chance to create a plan to escape my destiny.  
There are many people, who regular visit these Auction Houses to earn much money, but people have to watch they aren´t often going to go there, because else the own money is lost very fast. My mother-in-low has only got into debt and she is very addicted to gamble. She has got dept of minimum 50 gold with many people.  
I want to celebrate and I stole away from home in the latest night. I want to travel to Shattrath to "Zum Alten Hof" to drunk something. I sat in a dark corner for this reason persons, who know me see me.

"What would you like to drink?"

"Wine."

"Spike Berry Wine?"

"Yes."

**Kelshaar**

"Hey, Kelshaar, have a guess somebody is here!" Goyl babbled at me.

Why doing this goblin get on my nerves now? Isn´t he able to see, I try to seduce these two Draenei?

"Don´t you see?! I am busy just now!" I said him abrasively.

"Suit yourself."

I was amusing with these tasty chicks, but then I smelled an intimate scent. First I wasn´t sure, but then I followed this scent and leave these females. This scent was in a corner and then I knew who it is. She was here, but first I didn´t believe my eyes. She is very curious, because every time I see her with complete another clothes. Today she wore these rags, which let look her like a down-and-out. Maybe she is able to deceive my eyes, but not my nose. I sat next to her, easily, because I want to anger her.

"May I come to know why you are here, my Lady?"

"Today I have got a reason to celebrate."

"And what?"

"I haven´t to marry."

"Does it mean I am allowed to court you?"

"Well, I don´t believe that your ladies are agree with me." I said him very brash.

"Oh, I can fuck them later, if I want it."

"YOU DAMN DIRTY DOG!" Somebody yelled behind me.

I turned around and see these females, who I want to fuck, but both slapped me very hardly, in my face and then they went away huffy. This damn girl has began to chuckle and then I became very angry. I grip her on her throat and pressed her on wall. She held my hand and tried to breath. She looked at me very scared. I would like to strangle her, but the brilliance of her green eyes is hypnotic.

"Hey, Kelshaar! You don´t kill someone agreeable at my tavern! Have you understood me?! It was your own mistake, idiot!" This goblin intervened.

"That isn´t your matter!"

"Listen! As long as you swig at my tavern, it´s my matter. I don´t want to lose my customers by reason of you!" He jangled.

I let go. She fell down and was breathing very fast.

"Do you always treat a lady with this kind?" She asked me and held her throat.

"Lady? You only look like some dirty down-and-out! I thought you father is well-to-do!"

"He is, but he is very niggard, too."

"That´s your problem."

Then this silly girls went away, offended, but I don´t care.

**Anna**

How can this primitive dare to flame me in this kind? I try to not cry, but I wasn´t able to do it. I sat in some corner where nobody can see me, but Son´aar came to me and he nestled his snout on me. Maybe he knows I am unhappy and for this reason he want to keep me company. Earlier I thought raptors are only bad creatures, but this animal is very lovable and purrs very happy, if somebody pets him.

"Well, do you are here? You have ruined my family" I am hearing a well-known voice.

I looked at to this person and I saw Arthur and two other people.

"But how..?" I only stammered.

"How? Do you asked me so stupid? Have you forgotten? I have used a spell, which shows me your true appearance."

"Just for your information. It isn´t my problem that your family aren´t able to handle well with their finance."

"How can you dare to say it?" Arthur came to me very fast.

He shall to slap me, but Son´aar thwarted him and roared at him. But one of these two strangers shot a heavy ice-flash against the poor raptor whereby he fell down on ground. I ran to him and I got frightened, because I sensed, directly, he didn´t breath. I shook his head, carefully and hope he would awaken, but he didn´t do any move.  
Suddenly the another stranger has gripped me and pressed me against the wall. Then a spell of ice has frozen me on the ground and I saw Arthur´s big grin.

"That´s for you, bitch!" He said and then he used a spell.

I got a lot of fear, because he was creating a big fireball, which can kill me.

"Please, Arthur, don´t do it. I beg you!" I already yelled.

"Now that´s your fair punishment!"

"Hey, you! Search somebody, kindly, who is able to fight against you!" I have listened a well-known voice.

I was looking around me, but I wasn´t able to see anybody. Arthur looked everywhere, perplexed and after he looked at me, again. Suddenly he fell down in front of me and was convulsed with pain. I hearing a strange sound and I was feeling there is somebody near me. Then I saw something has caught these two mages and their heads banged together, whereby they passed out. Arthur took his chance and ran away. Such a coward! Son´aar still lay on ground, motionless and therefore I have got a lot a panic.

"He doesn´t breath!"

"Don´t worry. I know what I must to do." Kelshaar said.

He slapped him on his back and then Son´aar took a deep breath. Indeed he breaths, regularly, but he was too weak to walk. I am sure this is consequence of this ice-flash.

"He will get better, but first I free you from this ice."

With one of crossguard of his dagger he freed me out of ice. My hands and feet felt very cold so that I am cold.

"Thank you very much, my Lord."

"Who was this dumbass, who has threatened you?"

"My ex."

"Was he your male?"

"Thankfully no more and I hope my father won´t find a new man for me for as fast as possible. Arthur is very angry, because my father has found out that his family has got very much debt and such families are disadvantageous as alliance for our family. I still should enjoy this freedom as long as I can."

"I don´t want to marry, too."

"You should be grateful that you are allowed to choose someone. If my father said me I have to marry someone, then I have to obey him. But he married my mother, because he loved her and his parents haven´t never forced him to marry someone, who didn´t love. Why has God let it happen that father has changed himself so much and why became this bully?"

Then I felt I wasn´t able to fight my tears back and cried uncontrolled. I don´t care what people thought about me, but suddenly I felt tender touch on my back. I looked up at Kelshaar, directly. He tried to be neutral, but I saw he appeared concerned.

"I´m sorry. I didn´t want to be unrespectable." He said with soft voice.

"All right."

"May I invite you for a drink?" He asked me proud, but friendly.

"Yes."

I came with him back to tavern. We drink something together and talked with each other. Indeed the owner of this tavern, this goblin, gets on someone´s nerves, but at least he looked out for no anarchy here.

"That´s good you agree, again!" He said almost too loudly.

"Don´t disturb us, Goyl!" Kelshaar already said angrily.

Kelshaar and I talked about our mothers. This king from hellfire Peninsula has snatches him and his brother Lyrak their mother since Kelshaar was fifteen and his brother twelve. I have told him I was six years old and my sister Katharina nine when our mother died. First I prefer to go home, but I decided to stay here, because I worried about Son´aar, which was still very weak. Indeed Kelshaar gave him something by his elixir, but the raptor only was able to walk very slowly. I thought the idea to stay in Lower City is better for Son´aar, because he can rest there, but Kelshaar thought it´s too dangerous, because Arthur´r and his people could come back to Shattrath. But Son´aar was too weak to walk to Stonebreaker Hold. For this reason we left the main street and searched protection at forest so that Son´aar can rest. I petted him carefully and when he fell asleep, I took my cap off, because it has already begun to itchy so terrible. I want to free my hair by my hair-band to comb it and I took my comb out of my pocket.

"Your hair is so beautiful." Kelshaar said with fascination in his voice.

"Thank you."

I was too busy with care of my hair to notice that Kelshaar drew near me. I didn´t notice that he touched my hair and looked it over, exactly, too. But I heard he smelled my hair like a wonderful perfume. First I looked at him, stunned, but then I saw his ruby eyes, which seems to glow in the darkness. His eyes and the intenseness of color of his eyes fascinate me so much that I wasn´t able to sense Kelshaar´s face approached mine, slowly. Anytime I felt he gripped my chin with his thumb and forefinger, carefully and his face drew near mine. A strong prickle impacted in my tummy when I felt his lips on mine. First I thought troll-lips are rough and arid, but Kelshaar´s lips are warm and soft and this warm wetness of his lips let go a very enjoyable shiver over my back. I closed my eyes and enjoyed this experience very well. Eventually he pressed his body on mine and I felt this thrilling feeling, which went through my whole body when I felt his strong muscles. I gripped his hair and wondered it feels so wonderful soft.  
I let sank myself down on ground and laid on back, but he laid next to my body so that he doesn´t crush me to death. With his right hand he held my cheek and our kiss became intensely. I felt this wonderful feeling in my body. My cheeks was very hot, but suddenly I got shock, because felt he touched my breast with his hand. In this moment my rationality won over me and I took my whole strength to free from him. Thankfully I was able to push away him from me and escaped. I ran as fast as possible and I didn´t risk to look behind me. I hurried to Shattrath to pass the portal of Stormwind. But now I realized it was in the deep of the night and I have to look after everybody, who tells father that I wasn´t home. But thankfully I was able to sneak into my room noteless.

**September 2****nd**** , 12.733 (3021) **

**Kelshaar**

This damn woman dares to stimulate me and then she vamoosed easily. I was too surprise to follow her. I wasn´t able to leave my mount, it´s very weak.  
When there was the dawn Son´aar was able to walk to Stonebreaker Hold where he rested. In this time I hunted something for me and Son´aar in order that we have got supplies. Indeed I´m not a good hunter, but it´s enough to survival. In the evening Son´aar was fit enough to ride back to Shattrath to pass the portal of Orgrimmar. From there I rode to Sen´jin to come home.  
I saw Lyrak wasn´t still home. In this time I freed Son´aar by his saddle and reins so that he can move, clearly, together with the other raptors.  
I checked our letterbox and I hope there was a new letter by mother, but I was very disappointed about the empty box. Then I prepared everything for our dinner.

"Oh, great! You are here! Just we were getting a new letter by mother." Lyrak said who came back from fishing.

But the message is very bad, because she has written maybe she won´t write us for the next month, because the king let sentinel, strictly, everybody and everything and all rooms. This gave me a strong kick in my stomach. Will we not get a sole message by her for next month? It could mean the king has got to know that mother has written us regularly and one of her messenger caught. I held my face with my hands stunned. The sole comfort in this situation is the idea there is somebody, who seems to understand our pain. I have to remember in talking with Anna, who talked very openly about her mother and sister. Indeed she refered,casually, her father, but with a sad voice. At least she has still got her father, because someone has murdered mine for many years ago for this reason the kind was able to force my mother to marry someone. She was able to fight against the divorce for six years, but then she has got to know father´s death she has lost her whole power against the king. The people of kind brought us to the orphanage of Shattrath and then the king asserted that we are only changeling.

"Well, have you met your girlfriend, again?" Lyrak asked me with sarcastic voice.

"SHE ISN´T MY GIRLFRIEND! She is only a female human!"

"Have you not got something by her, which you want it?"

"I get enough females!"

"But only not this female. I think she is a virgin."

"Don´t say this shit! She had got a male!"

"That means nothing."

"You are right! He was a whole fool, this coward, and he will to attack Anna with a fireball. But I have beaten him and two other mages very easily."

"Please, Kelshaar don´t challenge our Gods. We have got already hard times."

"I don´t understand your problem. You should resign your silly ideas and begin to life."

"But you know father´s story."

"Yes, I do it very well, but you seem forget that mother had got many lovers before she got to know our father."

"But mother has loved him so much and was faithful. She has fought for him for six years."

"Whatever!"

I don´t want to discuss this same shit. He hasn´t never got any idea about females. They only want to get the money of their males, because they are too lazy to move their big asses to work. But when I think in Anna I have got a complete another image. She hasn´t tried to incite me to invite her for a drink, yet. Until now I want to invite her for a drink, but if she doesn´t watch, I will slit her throat.

**September 5****th**** , 3021 (12.733) **

**Anna**

Father allowed me to visit Katharina at Dalaran, because she is feeling very ill. She moans about morning sickness and because of it she isn´t able to sleep rest. At the moment her husband is traveling very much and he hasn´t written a sole letter or asked for her healthiness. She was very happy about my visit, but she is looking like very sick and in reason of it she is in bed for almost all day.  
But her happiness went away and she looked at me very sad.

"Katharina, what´s wrong with you?" I asked her very worrily.

"I am pregnant." She sobbed.

"Pregnant? But how? You have…"

"It had to happen at wedding night and soon father will know it."

Then she hid her face in her hands and I felt her desperation. She doesn´t want to get this baby, this is clear. But I hope she won´t do thing to undo it.

"And now what do you want to do?" I asked her carefully.

"Nothing. I have to accept it." Katharina said very sadly.

"Oh, my Lady, please don´t think that your pregnancy is a bad fate. Children are wonderful!" I sudden heard a voice behind me.

I turned around and saw an old woman, who has got a warm charisma. She is small, petite and very slim, but she is still very active. She came to Katharina to comfort her and Katharina smiled directly, again.

"Thank you, Mary. This is my little sister Anna."

"It´s an honor to get to know you." Mary said with a lot of truthfulness and warmness in her voice.

"Anna, this is Mary, my court lady."

"Nice to see you." I answered.

"Should I tell you my secret, my child? I execrate my husband so much and soon I hope the devil will come for him. But me two daughters and sons are the sole reason I haven´t kill him, yet. My children give me many beautiful things in my life. Indeed he is only a dirty swine I have to acknowledge him as good father. Only wait until you hold your baby in your arms the first time. Then your life will be more livable." Mary told optimistically.

"Thank you." Katharina said happier.

"Don´t worry. I am here for you, if you need my help." Mary said and went away.

"She is a very good human. I have to remember in our mother." Katharina said.

At least Katharina has got a court lady, who gives her comfort and confidence, if she doesn´t feel well. But I can´t except it from Dorothea. She only does no more than what is absolutely necessary. Otherwise I do myself everything. I often think in Kelshaar, but I don´t want to be one of his lovers. But I have to admit that our kiss was very beautiful. I would like to do it, again, but I am afraid, if I stimulate him too much he will rape me.


End file.
